Wild Souls
by Maya-SekaDK
Summary: What if Brandon and Brenda had never moved to LA? Would Dylan have learned how to love? Would Kelly have matured? What would life be like for the neglected, rich kids if Jim and Cindy hadn't helped raise them? Would Dylan and Kelly still be able to overcome their childhood issues and find each other?
1. Chapter 1

**First year of High school**

 **Police Station**

"Your regular's here." Officer Jones called out to the office

"Send him in." ordered Officer Richmond

"Another DUI, Dylan?" Richmond spoke as Dylan sat down

"Got bored hanging round the hotel." He shrugged

"Look, kid. I can't keep making allowances for you here if you don't meet me halfway."

"I appreciate that, Rich, but why bother?" Dylan fiddled with his shirt button

"Where's Jack this time? Business trip?"

"Yeah, _business_ trip." Dylan chuckled

 **Station waiting area**

Dylan stepped out of the office to find a blonde in a red dress sitting in the waiting area

"I remember you... Kindergarden, Miss Carny." Dylan smiled at the girl

"Loner boy! Still sneaking girls into that big hotel?"

"It's Dylan actually" He grinned

"I remember. Haven't seen you around much."

"Nah, you've seen me... we just haven't spoken since 5th grade." Dylan sat beside her, she ignored his comment.

"So what are you in for?" He asked, making conversation, but she was still silent. "Hey, I'm not here to judge, check it, DUI" He showed her his paper.

"Getting drunk and high on private property with Clive... you know him."

"Yeah, the dealer, he's still in town?" He asked and she nodded

"How come he didn't get caught with you?" He rested his chin on his palm.

"His mother picked him up, you can't leave without parental guidance."

"And let me guess your mother didn't show."

"She didn't even answer her phone." the girl pouted, she didn't even notice she was pouting.

"Hang on." Dylan walked back into the office for a couple of minutes and hurried back out, "Rich says I can take you home."

 **Dylan's car**

"You still live in that white house?" He asked

"Yeah... So how come Rich let me leave?"

"He's got a soft spot for me... he was pretty neglected as a kid too. His father was an actor."

"Oh."

"So, you still seeing Sanders?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"What do you mean _why_?"

"Just answer the question," He eyed her closely, before turning back to face the road and she sighed

"Sometimes it's better than being alone... sometimes there's no one else."

"What's wrong with being alone?"

"It's awful... you would know." She grinned, "That may have been harsh but you deserved it." She gloated

"Perhaps" He chuckled

"This is me." She said, directing him to park.

"Alright... see you around?"

"See you at school." she replied

"Good night, red."

"Forgotten my name already? We've only known each other for 10 years." She smirked

"wow... you really have no faith in me, Kelly Taylor." He grinned and she walked off. He watched her walk into her house. In that moment he realised he liked her. He didn't know what that meant, he wasn't used to handling those kind of emotions -didn't know what to do with them. But in that moment, whatever it was, he liked her.

 **1 week later**

Dylan drove up, finding Kelly walking along the pavement

"Need a ride?" Dylan asked

"No." Kelly snapped, wiping tears from her eyes

"Get in, Kel." She eventually obliged

"You're back to ignoring me at school, I see." Dylan began,

"Surprised you're even back at school." Kelly mumbled and Dylan laughed

"Well, people always remember the joys of high school, so I thought I'd give it a whirl." Dylan joked, but Kelly was silent. "So what is it, Steve doesn't want you talking to me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Kelly rolled her eyes

"Fine." Dylan chuckled, "I did rescue you out of jail though-"

"-You did not!" Kelly interrupted and Dylan laughed

"I, at least deserve some recognition or a greeting."

"Hi." Kelly mumbled, Dylan chuckled again

"May I ask why you're stranded out this late."

"I had to get out of the house... my mum was driving me crazy. Steve picked me up and we got into a fight."

"So he left you here?"

"No, I got out the car and told him to go away." Kelly corrected

"Hmm... what's going on with your mum, is she still how I remember?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I know this great spot on the beach, I go there whenever I wanna get away from the bullshit. You could come, we could get drinks...?"

"I have a boyfriend, Dylan."

"Ah yes, of course, because there's no one else, right? Besides aren't you in a fight? I think you'll find my comfort a lot more pleasurable than Steve's"

"You know what? Even if I didn't have a boyfriend, you're the last person I'd want to kill time with."

"Feisty."

"You're a drunk, Dylan, and the only reason you pick on Steve is because he's not alone, people actually want to be around him. People like him and you're jealous. Stop the car!" He stopped and she stormed out.

"You may have people drooling all over you every day but we both know your life's no picnic either." Dylan yelled after her. She waved her middle finger in the air and walked off. Not looking back

 **3 weeks later**

 **Dylan's bungalo**

"What are you doing here, Kel?" Dylan asked, no expression in his voice

"I heard about your father's case in the paper." Kelly said coyly

"So?"

"So... you were there when I needed someone to talk to."

"I don't plan on reciprocating."

"Dylan..."

"Go back to your boyfriend, Kel. Or your coked-up mother."

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't have time for me before, why start now? Unless you're a bottle of whiskey or a hooker? get out." Kelly glared at him and let herself out

 **Taylor House**

"Kelly!" Jackie came storming into her bedroom "What did you do with my stash?"

"I flushed it." Kelly said, not looking up.

"Please tell me that's a joke."

"Nope."

"Why you little brat! I've given you everything, all the clothes you could want, all the shoes, all the damn cash, under the roof of a huge house and this is how you repay me?!"

"It's for your own good mother."

"Unbelievable!"

"You're just coming down from the high, sleep on it, you'll thank me tomorrow."

"Kelly... I'm warning you, don't touch my stuff again."

"Seriously? I know you're high but seriously? Can you not hear yourself?"

"I can't deal with you right now, Kelly."

"Fine. I'm going out!" Kelly grabbed her coat and shoes, and stormed out the house.

 **The beach**

She took a stroll down the beach, outside her cabana, and heard voices towards the shore.

"Come on, I'm sorry okay? I won't push it anymore." Dylan was begging some girl to come back and fool around with him. But she shoved him and ran off. He noticed Kelly standing there.

"You wanna take her place?" Dylan joked. Kelly shook her head in disgust and walked into her cabana. Dylan followed her.

"It was a joke! Open the door, Kel." Dylan called out, and Kelly eventually opened it.

"May I come in?"

"That depends... are you drunk?"

"Not yet."

"Got any drinks on you?" Kelly asked

"Yeah in my car."

"Bring them and come back." Kelly insisted


	2. Chapter 2

"Then what happened?" Dylan asked her, pouring her another shot of whiskey

"I stormed out. I don't know why I keep getting my hopes up. My mother won't get help, my father won't return my calls." Kelly exhaled, then took the shot

"Tell me about it. My father only comes once a year -if that. Spends one night and we always get into a fight because apparently I'm such an ungrateful son." Dylan rolled his eyes

"Apparently we're both ungrateful brats." Kelly said, pouring them another.

"Cheers to that." Dylan raised his shotglass to hers before they downed them.

"Maybe we should post our dad's pictures on milk cartons." She giggled, feeling a buzz.

"Still wouldn't track them down." He laughed back. After the giggles had faded out, she turned to face him and leaned inward, her lips were close to his, but he fought temptation and pulled away.

"What?" she asked, disappointed

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kel."

"Oh." She said, folding her arms, and moving away to make space between them. "I get it. You think I'm easy, just like the rest of the school."

"It's not that, Kel."

"No? Well from what I've heard, _you're_ just as easy. Or is it just okay for guys?"

"Kel... you're with Sanders."

"Now you suddenly have a conscience?"

"No, Kel-"

"Get out."

"Kelly..."

"I said, get out!" He began opening his mouth to try to console her, but he couldn't think of the words. So he obliged and let himself out.

 **School Hall**

"You okay? You seem off." Donna asked, as Kelly groaned looking at her timetable

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, did ya?" Steve twirled her hair, and she shoved his arm out the way.

"Don't push me today Steve." She warned

"Who's that kid shoving the damn camera in everyone's face?" Kelly asked

"David Silver. Total geek." Steve chuckled

"What's he doing? A documentary?" Donna asked

"Media geeks, even better." Kelly rolled her eyes.

 **The Peach Pit**

Donna, Kelly, Steve and his friend Lewis were sat talking to Nat

"Seriously, Steve, how about a part time job, you could use the discipline."

"But I have cash, I don't need some paper route for pocket money."

"That's why I said, for _discipline_." Nat laughed

"What about my two favourite girls, enjoying high school?"

"Not so much." Donna sighed, "I went to school with only one contact lens in today."

"Oh the horror!" Nat teased "What about you, Kelly? Any major crisis like our dear Donna, here?"

"Just Jackie's crap."

"Sorry about that, sweetheart. Let's get some food in you lot." Nat turned to the kitchen as Dylan walked in with a brunette freshman.

"Typical." Steve scoffed, looking at Dylan and the girl all over each other.

"What's typical?" Donna asked

"His standards." Kelly mumbled

 **The next day, school cafeteria**

"Hi, Kel." Dylan walked up behind her. She turned around to see who it was, then quickly turned, walking back off, but he grabbed her arm

"Kelly, I thought we could talk..."

"About what? You rejecting me? Or you parading around with some whore?"

"Kel."

"Guess I'm not good enough, is that it?"

"No, Kel. Listen to me... I care about you alright? I didn't want to take advantage of your state."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Kelly snapped

"Hey! We shared some pretty personal stuff, I didn't want you to think I was grabbing an opportunity."

"Oh yeah, that's you, Dylan. Mr thoughtful. Here I was thinking maybe you were a better guy than Steve." She turned on her heel and walked off.

 **Sanders' House**

"Are you ready to party!" Steve yelled out, passing cups of beer to everyone

"Hey, Steve... Steve!" David called out, trying to get his attention

"What?" Steve finally said

"I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me and Scott. Really appreciate it."

"Yeah whatever, just film the shit that you wanted, then get out, okay?" Steve sighed, and walked off

"I told you, it's about the high school experience." David yelled after him

"And I don't care." Steve said, not looking back.

 **3 hours later**

"This party blows. Where the hell is Steve?" Kelly snapped

"Probably lying somewhere, wasted." Donna mumbled

"This is ridiclous. I'm bored!" Kelly whined "I'm gonna look for him."

"I'll be right here..." Donna sighed.

Kelly walked around calling out his name, till she opened one of the bedroom doors, to find Steve and two girls sitting on a bed, laughing and drinking.

"Well isn't this cosy..." Kelly glared at him

"Kel... this isn't what you think, we were just having a laugh." Steve smiled

"Right." Kelly slammed the door shot, and Steve ran after her.

"Kelly... Kelly!"

"What?!"

"So I'm having a little fun, I'm not cheating on you."

"You're right, the line is real thin."

"You would know."

"Excuse me?"

"Word around is you let Dylan in your cabana... pun intended."

"I didn't do anything with Dylan." Kelly warned

"Wouldn't be surprised... no one here puts it passed you."

"You know what, Steve don't you worry about crossing the line. You already have. Enjoy the tramps. You're officially single." Kelly stormed off

 **Sanders' living room**

"Could you please stop shoving that in my face." Donna groaned

"Oh, uhm sorry." David said, lowering the camera "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, my best friend's disappeared, drunk guys keep hitting on me and it looks like my ride home has left."

"I could give you a ride if you want?"

"Do you even drive?" Donna asked, looking at him

"Yeah! My dad lent me his car for tonight."

"Fine." Donna got up and followed him

 **Payphone**

"Hey... it's me" Kelly spoke quietly "Can we meet, bring the stuff with you, not the cheap shit either. The good stuff."

 **The Beach**

"Hey Lewis." Kelly said, sitting on the sand

"Hey gorgeous."

"Got what I asked?"

"Yeah Clive just hooked us up"

"I'm not gonna take Steve's share, just mine."

"Alright... So what's wrong? Parents again?"

"No... boyfriend attempting a threesome."

"Steve? No way. He loves you..." Lewis smiled "Here... this is the best weed you'll ever have. Directly from Amsterdam."

"Perfect." Kelly said, as he began rolling

"Taste that." He said, handing her the joint. Kelly inhaled, and began to giggle.

"Good, right?" He chuckled

"I can't feel my face." She laughed, and Lewis grinned

"You know, Kel... I've always sorta, had a thing for you."

"What?" Kelly said, barely understanding a word he said at this point.

"I think you're really... sexy." He said, placing his hand on her thigh

"What?" Kelly asked, trying to shrug it off as a joke, moving her thigh away.

"Come on, Kel... you know you want it too."

"Lewis, this really isn't the time to be-"

"Of course it is, you and Steve did break up, right? Take another puff."

"Lewis..." Kelly said, feeling a little dizzy

"I've heard all about you in bed and I've been waiting so long... when is it my turn?" He reached out and grabbed the back of her neck

"Lewis, stop!" She said, but she could barely move

"Shh" He hushed her

"Lewis." She tried speaking, as he forced himself on top of her. She mustered whatever energy she had to wriggle out from under him, and he pulled her back as she started screaming.

"Hey! Get off her!" Dylan came running down towards them. Grabbing Lewis and punching him out. Then grabbing Kelly and walking her to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

"She asked for it!" Lewis yelled out as Dylan and Kelly walked away. "You don't call some guy at midnight for nothing!"

Dylan was about to turn around and give him another punch, but Kelly pulled him back, shaking her head

 **Dylan's Car**

"You can come back to my place, if you're not ready to go home just yet." Dylan reassured

"No, take me home." She whispered

"How are you feeling?" Dylan asked

"Cheap... as usual." Kelly mumbled

"This isn't your fault, Kel. Lewis has always been a dick."

"Well I've made my way through half the school, can't blame him really."

"Kel, you can't be serious? He had no right to expect anything from you. He's practically a rapist."

"Whatever. Bet you're glad you didn't bang the easy chick." Kelly scoffed

"Stop saying that. Kel... none of these guys define you, okay? Not Steve, not me, and especially not guys like Lewis. You don't need to apologise for mending what your father broke... But there is one thing I want you to do."

"What's that?"

"Know your worth... and know who isn't worth you. No matter how lonely you feel, some people just aren't worth it."

 **West Bev**

"You okay?" Donna asked

"Yeah... Dylan found me."

"Mckay? Wow." Donna seemed impressed

"I can't believe it!" Steve shook his head in disgust. Just at that moment, Lewis walked by.

"Lewis!" Steve called out

"Hey buddy"

"Don't hey buddy me, you made a pass at Kelly."

"So, didn't you dump her?"

"I love that girl, and you took advantage."

"Come on, Steve. We both know you were only with her for sex. We're not gonna let some slut affect our friendship now, are we?"

Steve punched him

"Two punches in two days... want another one?" Steve threatened as teachers came to pull them apart.

 **Cafeteria**

"Hey..." Steve said, coming to sit beside Dylan

"Hi."

"I'm glad you were there. So thanks, I guess."

"For what?"

"For stopping Lewis from... I can't even finish that sentence."

"You should've been there."

"Dylan, I'm trying to show you some gratitude."

"Well, the line between right and wrong may be blurry to me, from time to time, but I know, I wouldn't let my friends treat a girl like that."

"You don't have friends." Steve scoffed and was about to walk off

"Sanders, maybe if you stopped preaching about all the shit you did with Kelly, guys would stop assuming they could get what they want from her. You of all people know the issues she has. The last thing she needs is guys directing her the wrong way."

"Since when do you have feelings?"

"Excuse me?"

"For a minute there, sounded like you actually could care about someone else besides yourself. "

"I'm just a smart guy, unlike the rest of you."

"Oh, is that what you call it... because it sounded like someone has a crush." Steve glared at him and finally walked off.

 **Kelly's Car**

"You wanna go to the peach pit for a bit? Or do you feel like just going home?" Donna asked

"No we can hang for a bit."

"I know yesterday was awful. If you wanna talk about it-"

"No Donna." Kelly interrupted her before Donna could say anymore on the subject

"Did you thank Dylan?"

"For what? Being at the beach?" Kelly groaned

"For saving you."

"No." Kelly rolled her eyes

"Why not?"

"Since when are you such a fan of Dylan?"

"Why are you being so ungrateful?"

"I'm not! Donna... can we just drop it."

"No, Kelly. God knows what would have happened if Dylan hadn't showed up. He's a better guy than we thought."

"A better guy? Explains why he didn't want me, now, doesn't it?" Kelly snapped

 **The Beach - 1 week later**

"Hey!" Donna pulled her shades lower to see who had greeted her

"Oh. Hi David."

"May I join you?" David asked, pointing to the sunbed next to her

"I suppose."

"Is Kelly here? I heard about Lewis."

"Yeah, she's in her cabana. Just don't mention the Lewis thing around her, alright."

"Sure... good Dylan was there."

"Yeah"

"I'm surprised. He was always kinda scary." David laughed

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Donna smiled

"Guess there's more than meets the eye." David shrugged, as Donna pondered over that thought

"David..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for driving me home that night." She grinned, and David smiled back. Their gazes where interrupted by Kelly's appearance

"God, you'd think Jackie would at least be able to buy the right sunblock!" Kelly retorted as she threw herself onto the sunbed

"Hey Kel" David tried greeting her, but Kelly gave him one quick glance. "I'm going to get a drink."

 **The Beach Bar**

"Kel." Dylan spoke as he sat beside her on the bar

"Oh hi." Kelly replied, not looking at him

"How've you been? Haven't seen you since..."

"I'm fine."

"You gonna do what I said?"

"I don't need to take advice from someone who regularly begs girls to come home with him."

Dylan shook his head. Realising there was no point to bother. "I never have to beg." He got up and left, leaving Kelly even more infuriated.

 **Sanders' House**

"Why are you hosting another party?" Donna asked

"It felt like we needed it. Been a pretty shitty week."

"You invited Dylan?" Donna asked

"Yeah... He may be an ass, but he did help someone we care about."

"I agree. I think we ought to give him a chance."

"Whoa Donna," He smiled "Why's everyone being so nice this week?"

"I've just discovered there's more than meets the eye." She grinned, "Anyway, I'm glad you feel that way, because I brought David with me?"

"David Media Geek- I mean, David Silver?" Steve asked

"Yeah, is that cool?"

"Yeah... yeah it is." Steve smiled

 **Terrace**

"Gonna stay outside?" Steve asked

"Just didn't feel like going wild tonight." Kelly sighed

"Wow, everyone is changing." Steve whispered to himself, "Kel, come on. Stop making yourself feel bad over what that jerk did. It was my fault for even hanging out with a guy like that."

"It's no ones fault, apparently." Kelly mumbled

"It's Lewis' fault. And he's not here. And he never will be again." He moved to sit down beside her, "Kelly... I haven't treated you fairly throughout our relationship and I think maybe it's time I showed you the respect you deserve."

Kelly looked up at him

"You think I'm worth it?"

"Kelly" Steve laughed, "I'm crazy about you."

"Really?" Kelly asked

"As if you didn't know." Steve smirked and Kelly smiled

 **By the pool**

"Kel!" Dylan called out, "I've been looking all over for you." Dylan said, running over to her

"Why?" She folded her arms

"Kel, perhaps we could go for a drive and talk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Okay..."

"Dylan, I don't get you, I don't know what you want from me. I know you don't want me, so stop pretending that you care. If you're hovering around for a thank you, then okay, thanks. Happy?"

"Kelly..."

"You got what you wanted, all my friends think you're some kind of hero. Some changed-man. Your reputation was worse than mine, but everyone's willing to give you a second chance, while I get whispers as I walk down the hall."

"Kelly! I care about you."

"Right"

"I do. And if we both weren't so screwed up, I would have kissed you that night... I like you, Kelly. I just, I don't know what to do with that kind of thing. And I know you're mad at me for turning you down, but if... if I kissed you, I'd ruin it. I'd wreck it, and you don't need anymore crap in your life, and I certainly don't want to fail you. So if I had kissed you that night, I would not have been able to follow up and I couldn't let you down, it'd kill me."

"That's funny, Dylan. Because not trying at all, is already failing." Kelly walked off.

 **Steve's bedroom**

"Hey, Kelly" Steve said, as she walked in

"I've been thinking... maybe it's time we... turned the page."

"Like, fresh start?" Steve asked

"Yeah... a fresh start _for us_."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah." Kelly smiled, Steve got up and hugged her, ecstatic.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm failing?!" Steve yelled, staring at his paper, "I can't believe I'm failing."

"Partying, boozing and womanizing aren't enough to pass your exams? Shocking!" Kelly mocked

"This sucks. My mother's gonna kill me."

"Maybe you should get a tutor. Maybe David could help?"

"David's rubbing off on you too. Donna's gotta stop hanging out with that guy."

"Donna said he's pretty cool once you get to know him."

"Yeah? Haven't seen you hanging out with him much."

"Wait... there's this girl in my class, Andrea Zuckerman."

"Never heard of her."

"Runs the school paper, always carrying books.."

"No. I can't be seen with her."

"Donna said we should start seeing people beyond what meets the eye."

"Really, Kelly? Since when have you given anyone without a Porsche a chance?"

"Okay, enjoy failing." Kelly sighed

"Wait! Fine... I'll talk to her."

 **Taylor House**

"Kelly, come in!" Jackie called out as Kelly arrived

"What?" Kelly said, yawning

"I went to AA this morning."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah... you were right. You need a mother who takes care of you. Not a mother to take care of."

"Oh my god, mum! Thanks" Kelly hugged her

"Things are going to be different from now on. Now come in to the living room, there's someone I want you to meet."

Jackie walked her into the living room

"Darling, this is Mel, Mel Silver."

"Silver?"

"Yeah, he inspired me."

"Oh, HE inspired you?"

"Hello, Kelly... I think you know my son, David Silver?"

"Oh god." Kelly gasped

"My son's quite a charmer, I'm sure you know him."

"So wait..." Kelly turned to her mother, "You didn't do this for me, you're getting clean so you can date this geek?"

"Kelly! Language!"

"That's alright, Jackie." Mel smiled

"No, it's not." Jackie warned

"You're right, mother, it's not alright. You're going through the same cycle, fall in love with some random guy, then when he proves to be no good, you'll be back to your pill popping and snorting, am I right?"

"Kelly!" Jackie warned

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Kelly left and slammed the front door.

 **The peach pit**

"Hey Kel" Dylan looked up as Kelly walked in

"Not now, Dylan."

"I thought we could talk?"

"Dylan, not now!" Kelly warned, going to sit at another table, but Dylan joined her.

"Just listen to me, alright?" Dylan held her chin to face him

"I've been thinking, you're right. I am terrified of failing. I've gotten so used to being alone that I didn't know where to start when I liked someone. I've never really liked anyone. But I like you, and if you'll give me a chance, I'd like to give it a go."

Kelly rolled her eyes and left. Dylan called after her, but she did not respond

 **West Bev**

"She's dating David's dad! God, could my life get any worse."

"Don't be so judgmental, Kelly." Donna snapped

"Donna, this is nothing against David, alright? Stop defending him all the time. If you wanna hang out with a geek that's fine. But I just don't want him hanging around my house."

"You know what, Kelly. You and Steve deserve each other."

 **School Hallway**

"Hey..." Steve said walking up to Andrea's locker

"Are you talking to me?" Andrea kept glancing behind her

"Yeah' Steve chuckled, "I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Is this a bet, or something? Because I'm not interested."

"No!" Steve laughed, "I...erm... actually I need your help."

"What could you possibly need from me?" Andrea asked

"Do you tutor by any chance? I'll pay." Steve grinned

 **Sanders House**

"There you go, you're doing well, you just need someone to explain this stuff to you in a way you'll understand." Andrea smiled

"That's great!" Steve grinned, "thanks a lot."

"Alright... well, see you on thursday then."

"Yeah, next session."

"Hey..." Kelly said walking in

"Hey babe." Steve glanced up

"Hi" Andrea smiled

"How's it going?" Kelly asked

"He's smarter than he looks" Andrea grinned

"I doubt that." Kelly chuckled, "Steve, I need to talk to you."

"Kel, if this is about the Taylor-Silver fiasco, I'm tired of it."

"Steve! What am I supposed to do?"

"I think if your mother is happy, maybe you should be happy for her..." Andrea added

"Oh jee... thanks, but I didn't ask your opinion." Kelly snapped

"Kelly!" Steve said sternly

"Sorry..." Kelly mumbled, "I just can't imagine everyone knowing that my mother and David's father are dating... David is just.."

"Human?"" Andrea finished her sentence

"Aren't you done here, Andrea?" Kelly hissed

"Everyone admires you so much... yet you don't give anyone the time of day. Maybe if you gave David a chance, it might inspire you to look at people in a different way." Andrea exclaimed

Kelly glared at her

"That's all. I'm leaving." Andrea grabbed her books and headed out, waving bye to Steve

"Andrea, wait!" Steve ran over to her, "I'm having a party this weekend, wanna come?"

"It's not really my thing."

"You said we need to step out of our cliques, right?" Steve grinned, she smiled at him and left

"You and Andrea. Donna and David... what the hell is going on."

"The times are a-changing." Steve smirked

"Yeah, my home, my friends... my boyfriend." Kelly sighed, "I'm leaving."

 **Steve's party**

"Ugh... Donna and David are too close for comfort."

"Are they _dating_? Steve chuckled

"Don't even joke." Kelly warned, "He's stealing my mother AND my best friend. Donna snapped at me today. Can you believe that?"

"Andrea arrived. I'm gonna go see if she's alright."

"Great." Kelly rolled her eyes

 **Steve's terrace**

Kelly sat by the pool

"Hey..." Dylan came and sat beside her

"You're out a lot more these days." Kelly glanced up at him

"Yeah... Making some changes."

"Join the club."

"Yeah, actually I've been talking to this girl in my english class, Andrea. She's been kinda helpful at motivating me into coming to school."

"Well, that's wonderful." Kelly mocked

"Listen, Kel... I don't know what you're going through, but keeping everyone at a distance isn't going to help. Trust me, I know."

"Andrea's really inspired you."

"Maybe you have to... I was trying to tell you at the peach pit, maybe we could."

"Come on, babe. We're going to play beer pong, with jager." Steve came, kissing Kelly's cheek and running off

"You're back with Sanders..." Dylan uttered

"Yeah." Kelly said quietly, got up and followed Steve

"Of course." Dylan mumbled to himself

Inside the Sanders' house

Steve, Andrea, Kelly and another friend of Steve's played Jager pong

"I've never drank before." Andrea said, almost gagging at the taste of alcohol.

"You'll be fine." Steve smirked, hugging her

"Why don't you just get a room?" Kelly snapped, walking off

 **By the pool**

Kelly came outside, looking for Dylan. Who was sitting on a hammock with another girl and a bottle of whiskey in his hand

"Dylan?"

"Hi Kel." Dylan said as the girl hung her arms around his neck

"Wow... you waste no time." Kelly glared at him, as Dylan took a large sip from the bottle

"You have your safety net, I have mine." Dylan laughed

"Every time I think you're not that bad, you prove me wrong." Kelly hissed and walked off

"No way, I thought Kelly was Steve's girl." The girl asked Dylan

"You just keep drinking, alright?" Dylan handed the girl the bottle

 **The next day**

 **The beach**

"Donna, what's David doing here?" Kelly asked

"I invited him."

"Donna..."

"Kelly, you said you would try and be nice, remember, your parents are dating."

"I know, Donna... and I will. I just really wanted some time alone with you."

"What's wrong?"

"Did you see Steve flirting with Andrea last night?"

"He was being friendly, Kelly."

"It used to be the three of us, all the time. And now everything's changing." Kelly exhaled

"Kelly... do you think that maybe you're having such a hard time with Andrea and David, is because you're having a hard time letting Mel into your family?"

"Family? They're just dating, they're not a family!" Kelly corrected

"Okay... sorry." Donna said, calmly.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to snap... It's just, everyone seems to be moving on while I sit back and watch it all pass me by."

 **Volleyball side of the beach**

"Hey, Andrea!" Steve ran after her

"What, Steve?"

"Whoa you look a little rough."

"I'm hungover."

"Well, I know just the cure."

"Steve... why are you being so nice to me?" Andrea asked

"Because, you helped me study... you believed in me."

Kelly and Donna walked over

"Hey guys!" Steve called out, hugging Kelly as they came over

"hey.. uhm, Andrea? I'm sorry for being so bitchy." Kelly said coyly

"That's alright... I hear you're under a lot of stress... I'm gonna go get some water, anyone want anything?"

"I'll go with you." Donna smiled

"Do you have to tell her everything about us?" Kelly snapped at Steve as the girls left

"Take a chill pill, Kelly."

"You know, Steve. It just seems like you're there for everyone who needs you, except for your girlfriend."

"Don't start, Kelly."

"When was the last time you listened to any of my problems?"

"Whatever, Kelly."

"See... that's exactly what I'm talking about. You don't take anything I say seriously... you're just with me for your image, nothing more." Kelly stormed off

 **Parking Lot**

Kelly was getting into her car when she saw a drunk Dylan driving up to the beach with a girl nibbling on his ear

"Classy." Kelly hissed

"Why don't you share your snide remarks to your boyfriend." Dylan snapped, and Kelly drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**3 weeks later**

 **Dylan's house**

"What are you doing here?" Dylan rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to Iris.

"I wanted to see you." Iris smiled, letting herself in.

"Now's not a good time." Dylan scratched his head

"Why? Girl in your bed?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Well tell her to stay in there for a bit because we need to talk. Sit." Iris pulled out a chair at the dining table. Dylan exhaled but obliged

"Going to school today?"

"Probably."

"Probably?" Iris took a look around the kitchen, "A lot of bottles, Dylan. Have you been going to AA?"

"Why do you care?" Dylan groaned

"Don't have an attitude with me, Dylan. I have apologised for not being around."

"Yeah, and you gave me my trust fund, so I think we're done here."

"Dylan... you need to get your life together, you're 16 years old now."

"Yeah, and that means you're 16 years too late to play mummy, alright?"

"Dylan!" Iris said sternly

"What? Did I say something inaccurate? Don't come in here after all this time and tell me what to do,alright?"

"If I had known your father would have left you like this, I never would have stayed away."

"But you did, now Iris I have company and if I do decide to go to school today, I really should get a move on."

"It's such a shame. You've turned out exactly like Jack."

"Well if it was a coin toss between you and him, and I ended up like you, would there be any difference?" Dylan glared at her, as she let herself out.

 **Taylor House**

"Kelly..."

"What are you up so early for, Jackie?" Kelly groaned

"I wanted to make sure you'll make arrangements to meet Mel, David and I at the restaurant."

"I might be at Donna's."

"Kelly... please, for me, try to make an effort."

"i'll see." Kelly grabbed her bag and left.

 **The next day school caferteria**

Steve came to join Donna and David for lunch

"Hey lovebirds, have you seen Kelly?" Steve asked, sitting opposite them

"No, she didn't come to school today."

"Why not?" Steve asked

"Our parents want to have a 'family' dinner tomorrow night," David answered

"Oh dear." Donna exhaled loudly

"Well, good news is, it's spring fling very soon." Steve lightened the mood

"Got my dress picked out already."

"I'm... not going." David sighed

"Why not?" Donna asked

"Yeah, David, you can't miss Spring fling!" Steve grinned

 **West Bev Parking**

Dylan parked his bike just as another girl was getting off hers.

"Harley Davidson, nice!" Dylan grinned at the girl

"Thanks, it was my dad's."

"Smooth ride." Dylan nodded, "I'm Dylan."

"Emily, Emily Valentine."

"What you doing tonight, Em?"

"That depends on my how first day of school in LA goes."

"New to LA?"

"Yeah."

"Need a tour guide? There are smoother things than your ride." Dylan smirked

 **The next day at West Bev**

"Just give it back, alright!" David pleaded with West Bev's quarter back, Finn

"I told you, I don't wanna see your little quirmy face in these halls again and if I found this camera in my face I'll break it."

"It won't happen again, alright? Just give me my camera, Finn." Finn smashed it on the floor, and grabbed David by the shirt and held him against the wall

"Hey!" Steve yelled, "Let go of him, Finn!"

"Your friends with this geek, Steve?"

"Yeah I am." Steve glared at the footballer

"Well when I'm done kicking his ass, I'll have to kick yours." Right then, Dylan showed up and punched Finn in the face, once, twice, three times

"Dylan stop!" Steve pulled him off, "You're gonna kill him. Let's just go." Steve, Dylan and David walked away

"Thanks, guys." David said coyly

"Don't mention it. Felt like wacking someone today." Dylan mumbled, walking away from them.

 **That evening**

 **Dylan's house**

"Thanks, again." David repeated

"Yeah well.. I should be thanking Steve."

"Don't thank me, you still got suspended." Steve laughed

"Yeah, but if you hadn't stopped me, I'd be in jail for murder." Dylan chuckled, "Oh by the way, here's why I asked you to come over." He turned to David

"What is this?" David asked as Dylan handed him a new camera, "I can't accept this."

"Sure you can." Dylan sighed

"Dylan, you didn't have to do that."

"It really wasn't much trouble." Dylan rubbed his eyes, "Now get out guys, I'm beat."

"Nice choice of words." Steve smirked,

"Come on, Sanders, get out." Dylan joked, "Didn't know David needed a chaperone."

"Alright, let's go David."

"Dylan... you're not nearly as bad as people make you out to be." David smiled at him

"Thanks... you guys aren't that awful either." Dylan smiled at them.

 **Restaurant**

"I'd like to make a toast." Mel raised his champagne glass

"Drinking as well, Jackie... well done, Mel." Kelly snapped

"Kelly, shut up." Jackie whispered, nudging her daughter's arm with hers

"Look kids... you may not understand this, but when you get to our age, and you've been searching for love for so long you don't waste time anymore." Mel took a breath, "Jackie and I decided to move in together and get married."

"What?!" David and Kelly said in unison

"I know it's sudden, kids. But I'm not getting any younger and we're really happy." Jackie smiled

"I gotta go." Kelly rushed up

"Me too." David agreed, shaking his head

 **Kelly's Car**

"Hey, you need a ride?" Kelly asked as David was still stood outside the restaurant, waiting for a cab

"Thanks," David smiled, once he got in her car. "I can't believe him."

"Your dad?" Kelly asked

"Yeah.. sure didn't spend much time grieving his relationship with my mother."

"I know how that feels. Jackie's no stranger to taking the leap either."

"He never asks me if I'm okay with it all. He never even checks in." David sighed and Kelly looked at him

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you were going through the same thing I was."

Kelly parked outside Mel's bachelor pad

"Well, you won't be living in this vagina-magnet much longer." Kelly laughed, "Look, David, I know I haven't been very nice to you."

"It's alright, Kelly."

"Maybe you and I can get through this together." She smiled

"I'd like that." David smiled back

 **The beach**

Dylan walked along the beach and found Kelly sitting on the sand. He sat beside her

"What are you escaping?" He asked

"My mother. Her date. My house. My life." Kelly sighed, sipping on a beer then handing it to him, "You?"

"Iris is in town."

"Your mother? That's weird, I don't think I've ever seen her."

"You haven't." He said, handing the bottle back to her

"Does it get better than this." She mocked

"Kel, I'm really sorry about what I said a couple weeks ago."

"Me too."

"Friends?" He asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Tried calling my father 3 days ago. He still hasn't called back. Tried talking to Steve about everything, but he was too busy to listen."

"I've had a relationship with Jack's voicemal for the past 3 weeks."

"Why do I try so hard to be perfect, just to fit in."

"I don't try to fit in at all and that doesn't work either." Dylan looked at her,

"It shouldn't be this hard to be happy."

"People expect us to handle things the way they want us to... They just don't get that sometimes it's too much... Like this girl, we've been on a couple dates. She's looking for a relationship, commitment. I see it in her eyes. I just can't do it."

"They want you to do what they want. Never asking you what you want."

"Or trying to understand." Dylan added

"Yeah." Kelly sighed. "I've started believing them. Maybe I am just the blonde bimbo. Maybe that's why my father's not interested in contacting me. Maybe that's why Steve never takes me seriously."

Dylan removed the strands of hair from her face, and turned hers to face his, "Kel... You are beautiful, and smart. If they can't see that, that's on them... not you."

"There you go again, Dylan. Why are you nice to me one minute and an asshole the next."

"To tell you the truth, you've been messing with my head alot." Dylan chuckled

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know... you do something to me... I don't know what it is but it's scary."

"What are you afraid of?" Kelly asked

 _Love_ , he thought. But he couldn't share that with her.

"You're not as much trouble as people say." Kelly smiled

"I think I am. I think we both are... but all the good ones are." He looked into her eyes, his hand held the back of her neck as he slowly pulled her close, he waited to see if her lips would reach his... and they did. Their lips locked, passionately. Her fingers ran through his hair, as his hand slid up and down her back, pulling her body so close up against his. His other hand holding onto her hair as the kiss deepened. For a minute they couldn't see anything around them, all they could focus on was each other.

Until Dylan quickly pulled away. "It's too natural."

"It's what?" Kelly asked

"I gotta go, Kel."

"What? Dylan!"

"Sorry." Dylan walked off quickly, back to his bike.

Kelly was left alone on the beach, tears started streaming down.


	6. Chapter 6

**School Hall**

Kelly and Donna were stood by their lockers. Dylan had walked by, he and Kelly glanced at each other but he kept on walking. Kelly left out an exasperated sigh.

"You okay?" Donna asked

"Yeah... I'm fine." Kelly forced a smile

"I wanted to go shopping today, maybe you'd wanna come with me? Get our spring fling dresses?" Donna asked, but Kelly still stared ahead

"Kelly?" Donna asked again

"What? -Oh yeah. Sure."

"Sure you're alright?" Donna questioned

"Yeah." Kelly nodded, "I gotta get to class."

 **Cafeteria**

"Did you ask her yet?" Steve grinned

"Donna?" David asked

"No the queen of Sheba! Yes Donna." Steve chuckled

"I can't... I want to but-"

"But what?"

"She's out of my league. Come on, Steve, what if she rejects me?"

"You gotta do it, David." Steve exclaimed, "Nothing should hold you back from going after what you really want."

"It's okay to be a little scared." Dylan said, joining them at the table

"What are you doing, Dylan?" Steve groaned

"I'm just saying, it's okay to be hesitant, why set him up to fail?" Dylan retorted

"I'm not! I'm saying if you want it bad enough, you gotta try, or you'll never know." Steve said firmly

"Sanders, he's entitled to a little uncertainty alright? You don't just jump into the water if you haven't learned to swim yet." Dylan argued

"He's right... I've never really swam with a girl before." David agreed

"Are we still talking about dating?" Steve looked puzzled

"Yes." Dylan and David said in unison

"Is it really so bad if she says no? There are plenty of fish in the sea... see I can be metaphorical too." Steve grinned

"If you set him up and it fails, it's gonna be a lot harder to go back to where you were. You'll have ruined his safe house." Dylan warned

"Okay, Dylan the poet Mckay, please shut up. David, go for it. Trust me." Steve patted David on the back, grabbed Dylan's sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth, "Go fish!" He smirked

 **School Parking**

"Hey." David said walking up to Kelly's locker

"Hey David." She replied

"You seen Donna?"

"No, but we're supposed to go shopping later."

"Cool... you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you stalling?"

"I'm not stalling."

"Then get in your car."

"Ugh... I just don't wanna go home."

"Must be rough, us moving in." David sighed

"Must be rough for you too." Kelly shrugged

"Yeah, but I'm keeping myself busy."

"I've run out of energy to even do that." Kelly scoffed

"You wanna talk?"

"No. Thanks though." She smiled and got into her car

Just before driving off Steve called after her

"What is it, Steve?"

"I thought we could discuss spring fling?"

"Steve I'm really not in the mood."

"Isn't spring fling like, your life?" Steve chuckled

"Yeah... you're right, I just... I have some stuff to do. But I'll call you later."

"Alright." He bent over and kissed her before she drove off.

 **Detention**

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked Andrea

"Sometimes I sit in here to gather my notes for the school paper. You?"

"No, I'm actually in detention, for beating up Finn." Dylan smirked

"Oh, I heard about that. Nice." Andrea smiled

"Nice?"

"I meant, nice that you stuck up for David Silver."

"Yeah... he's a good kid, just wasn't given a chance."

"You got a big heart, Dylan."

"I doubt I even have one." Dylan sighed

"You do... don't be afraid to you know, use it sometime."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Dylan... can I ask you something?" Andrea asked

"Sure."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Allow people to think what they think of you, when we both know you see beyond all that petty stuff with everyon else?"

"Don't you do the same?" He asked

"Yeah, but I don't have a choice. People think I'm a nobody. People respect you here."

"They're afraid of me."

"Why don't you use that platform to do something about it?"

"Andrea... People make their own choices, that's none of my business. My business is my choices."

"Or maybe you're afraid of letting them get to know you, incase they like you."

"Why would I be afraid of that?"

"Because if they get in, they can hurt you... or leave you."

"I'm always alone, it suits me just fine."

"Yeah, because it was your choice to be alone. But if _they_ leave _you_ , they'll be making the choice for you."

 **Shopping Mall**

"Kelly, don't you have enough red dresses? Pick something different." Donna laughed

"I'm just not in the mood for this."

"Since when?" Donna asked

"No matter what I pick, it won't be good enough."

"Kelly, everything looks perfect on you, stop whining."

"Well, hello ladies!" Steve yelled out, walking over to them with David

"What are they doing here?" Kelly whispered to Donna

"I told them we'd be here, thought we could all hang out at the peach pit after."

"Great." Kelly rolled her eyes

"Kelly what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" Kelly snapped

"David here has something to say to Donna, don't you? Come over here, Kel, why don't we give them a minute." Steve pulled Kelly aside, and dragged her to a cafe.

"How many dresses have you tried on so far?" Steve asked

"none." Kelly mumbled

"Kelly, what is going on with you?"

"Would you listen if I told you?"

"Kelly, no matter what you wear, you're gonna be the best looking one there. Well, second best after me." Steve grinned

"It's not about that."

"Good. Because you know, whatever you wear it's gonna be lying on the floor in my bedroom later anyway." He smirked

 **The next day**

"I tried calling you last night." Kelly spoke, as Donna entered her cabana

"Yeah I didn't get in till late. I'm sorry. My mother and I were picking out my dress after you bailed last night... but I do have good news."

"What is that?" Kelly asked

"I got a date. I'm going to spring fling with David!"

"David? The new brother about to live in my house David?" Kelly raised an eyebrow

"Please be happy for me, Kelly. You said yourself he's a good guy."

"I am." Kelly exhaled, "Really I am."

"Good" Donna smiled, all giddy. "We still need to find you a dress."

"Donna..."

"What?"

"I'm not okay."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why didn't you tell me?" Donna asked, eyebrows raised

"I didn't wanna bring you down." Kelly shrugged

"Kelly..."

"I'm so happy for you, Donna. Really. Things are coming together for you. But for me, I can't even enjoy my mother being sober because she's given all the praise to her new boyfriend, who happens to be the father of your new boyfriend. I can't believe that she would focus all her new-found attention on some guy, who hasn't been the one to clean up her messes and sober her up the past few years. I was. And I will be the one to do it all again when this relationship doesn't work out... And in the midst of it all, my boyfriend doesn't take any of my problems seriously, he loves the idea of me being on his arm or our social status as a couple but he doesn't love me... and the one person I have been able to open up to, walked away from me after kissing me" Kelly sighed, "It's just one big, giant mess... Oh did I mention I haven't seen my father for a year?"

"Let me ask you something, Kelly... Why are you staying with Steve if he hasn't been there through all of this? I mean, you've been pining over Dylan! Of all people!"

"Steve's the only one that's never walked out on me..." Kelly sighed

 **The next day**

 **West Bev**

"I wanna get Donna something." David told the guys as they sat down for lunch

"She already said yes." Dylan rolled his eyes

"Yeah, but I wanna get her something that says, 'You mean a lot to me.'"

"There's this broach in that store on rodeo drive, Kelly and Donna were in love with it. Never bought it though. Would make a meaningful gift." Steve grinned

"I can't afford something like that, my father's busy saving up for a wedding... He won't be giving me a better allowance any time soon."

"Tell you what, I'll lend you the money." Steve offered

"You serious?" David asked

"Yeah... it'll be my good deed for the day. Then hopefully my karma will return in the form of 5 victoria secret models." Steve smirked

 **The beach**

 **Kelly's cabana**

"Kel." Dylan knocked on the door,

"What do you want?" Kelly hissed

"I wanted to apologise for that night on the beach."

"Okay."

"That's it."

"That's it?" Kelly scoffed

"I'm really sorry, Kel. I'm trying here."

"Oh okay. You're not forgiven." Kelly slammed the sliding door shut

"Kelly!" Dylan yelled, so she closed the curtains too.

"Kel!" He yelled again.

"What?!" She snapped as she re-opened the door

"Listen." He pushed his way in, "I know I've been a coward, but I don't know how to do this... But here." He handed her a gift box.

"I don't want that." She folded her arms

"Thought you like expensive gifts." He smirked

"Let me rephrase, I don't want it from you."

"Kel... I'm taking a step here, meet me halfway."

"I can't meet you halfway Dylan, you're nowhere near there. Now please, get out."

"Kel, I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, Dylan. I don't want anything from you. Now get outta here!" Her voice raised, and he hesitated before letting himself out.

 **1 hour later**

"What are you doing in my cabana?" Kelly asked as David walked in

"It's our cabana now, remember? Taylor-Silver fiasco."

"Great." She mumbled

"What is that?" He asked, pointing at the gift box

"It's Dylan's... Long story."

"Wait a minute, that's the broach Steve and I were looking for! What is it doing here? And since when are you friends with Dylan?"

"What's with the third degree, David, I didn't ask for it. Take the damn thing."

"No wonder it wasn't in the store... Let me borrow that for a sec." David said fiercely.

"I told you, take it." Kelly sighed

 **Spring Fling**

"And spring fling queen is... Kelly Taylor!"

"We knew that already." Steve smirked, kissing Kelly's cheek before she went to claim her crown.

"Steve, we need to talk." David ran up to him

"Can't it wait?" Steve asked, "shouldn't you be dancing with Donna right now?"

"It's about Dylan."

"Forget Dylan, he's dancing with Emily."

"Steve, seriously!" David warned

"Congratulations!" Donna came running up to Kelly

"Thanks! Where's David?"

"He's run off with your boyfriend."

"Oh... that's not a sentence you hear everyday." Kelly chuckled

"What the hell, Dylan!" Steve said as he and David walked over to him

"What?" Dylan exhaled

"Wanna tell me how this ended up in my family's cabana?" David snapped, holding up the broach

"I gave it to Kelly..."

"Steve lent me the money to get it for Donna."

"And what the hell are you buying my girlfriend expensive gifts for?" Steve snapped

"I'm not doing this..." Dylan sighed

"Oh, you're gonna!" Steve warned

"Don't threaten me, Sanders, alright?"

"I thought we were friends, Dylan." David glared at him

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Steve hissed

"No one forced you guys to do any of that." Dylan sighed and was about to walk off

"Don't you dare walk away!" Steve yelled, but Dylan kept walking, so Steve ran up to him and punched him. Dylan responded by punching back until the guys ended up in a fist fight, with security and David trying to break them up.

"Oh my god!" Donna yelled, spotting the guys

"What the hell!" Kelly got off her spring fling throne and both girls ran over there.

 **Kelly's Car**

She parked outside Steve's house

"You okay? Nasty cut." She stroked the side of his eye

"You should see the other guy." Steve smirked

"You wanna tell me why you and Dylan were having a fist fight in the middle of spring fling?"

"You tell me" Steve shrugged

"Steve... I thought you guys were friends now."

"So did I, Kelly. But David and I go to buy Donna that broach you girls love so much and we get there and it's gone. So you wanna tell me why Dylan's buying _my_ girlfriend expensive gifts?"

"Steve..."

"Tell me, Kelly."

"It's nothing, okay? Nothing happened."

"You're not telling me something."

"Steve."

"Kelly, tell me!"

"Now you want me to talk? Since when do you listen to a thing I say?"

"What is going on with you?"

"Steve, I can't do this." Kelly sighed, "I'm sorry but this just isn't working. We've tried and tried but the truth is, we love each other but we're not in love. You're using me because you like having me as yours."

"Kelly..."

"And I'm using you." Kelly interrupted him before he could speak, "I'm holding onto you because I don't wanna be alone. So I think it's time we let that go."

"You're breaking up with me."

"I'm sorry, Steve. But I think it's time we stop holding onto what's familiar."

"Hmm." Steve sighed

"Don't hate me." She pleaded

"How can I?" Steve smiled and kissed her forehead, "Good night."

"See you tomorrow?" She asked

"Yeah." He smiled.

 **Taylor House**

"Kelly, Dylan's here to see you." Jackie said as Kelly walked in, "He's waiting in your room."

Kelly went up to her room

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked in

"I... I came to apologise. I've been pretty foolish, and it probably wasn't the best idea but I wanted you to have the broach, I wanted to show you that you mean something to me."

"Dylan, believe it or not, I'm not the one you need to apologise to right now. You screwed my friends over. Maybe everyone was right about you... We may all be rich little brats most of the time but you, you use your millions to take whatever you want, and you don't care who you have to step on to get it."

"Kel..."

"Get out, Dylan."

"How many places are you gonna kick me out of?"

"Just leave. You've done enough damage."


	8. Chapter 8

Summer was approaching. Dylan had kept his distance the last month, Emily had dumped him after spring fling. Kelly and Steve remained friends, Donna and David were officially together.

 **West Bev**

"Alright, kids." Mrs Teasly spoke as the kids settled into their seats, "Summer is approaching, so I thought we'd have a little fun considering this is our last day of school. I've placed papers on your desks. I want you to write your thoughts down, it could be anything. Today, we aren't reading about great writers. Today you are the writers, and we're going to look inside your lives."

"I just want summer to start so we can start going to the beach and getting lucky." Steve grinned

"Well, you don't have much to write down then." David smirked

"I'm at a loss." Dylan sighed

"Just write down what you feel." Andrea comforted

"I might need some more paper." Dylan joked

"Take your time, and hand them in at the end of the day." Mrs Teasly added

 **Caferteria**

"Hey." David smiled, gazing at Donna as he sat opposite her

"Hey." She blushed as he held her hand

"I'm gonna puke." Steve joked

"I think it's cute." Kelly smiled at them

"There's the jerk." Steve groaned, pointing at Dylan. "What's he doing with Andrea?!"

"Jealous, Steve?" Kelly smirked

"No. I'm just surprised she'd hang out with such a guy." Steve replied

 **Lockers**

"Where's Kelly?" David asked, approaching Donna

"She went to hand in her paper to Mrs T." Donna replied

"Alright, well when you see her tell her to find me. It's important she meets me before she gets home." David urged

"Alright, everything okay?" Donna asked

"I don't know." David shrugged

"Wanna talk?" Donna asked

"We will, I just... have to tell Kelly first."

School Parking

"Hey..." Dylan greeting, approaching David and Steve

"What do you want?" Steve snapped

"Look... Sorry I've been such an ass. You guys were trying to be my friends and I threw it away."

"Well that's fine, because we don't wanna see you." Steve retorted

"Alright, I get that... But anyway, here David." Dylan handed him the broach, "It belongs to Donna. And Steve, here's the money you lent David." Dylan handed him the cash and walked off

Kelly was just about to get into her car

"Kelly!" David called after her.

"Yeah? Need a ride home?" Kelly asked

"No, I'm gonna go to the peach pit with Donna, I'll see you at home."

"Alright."

"But Kelly, before you go, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Our parents... your mum's pregnant." David let out, and Kelly stood there speechless.

"I can't do this." Kelly got into her car

"I'm sorry, my dad just told me today." David shrugged

"At least your father told you." Kelly exhaled, and David walked away, knowing they both needed to process this alone.

"Kel!" Dylan called over as David left

"Can't a girl get in her car?" Kelly mumbled to herself

"I want you to see this."

"This isn't a good time, Dylan."

"Just read it." Dylan handed her the paper

"This is Mrs T's assignment."

"Yeah... I'm gonna go to Europe for the summer, we won't be seeing each other for a while," He added, Kelly sighed and began to read his paper.

"This year, I've felt a storm of emotions, some familiar ones and some unfamiliar. Lonely, depressed, exhausted, drunk, if that's even an emotion, all the usual ones that cloud my thoughts, but this year, there were new ones, at least they seem new, maybe things have just finally reached the surface. I've been so afraid of letting anyone in and getting hurt that I've made a habit to hurt anyone that tries to get in. So people haven't tried for a while. But this year, people have, and I either hurt them or ran. Maybe I am a coward, I'd rather be the one to leave, at least then I have left by choice. I guess, I believe that if I stick around, they'll realise there isn't that much to me, and leave... And if that were the case, I couldn't handle it. What if there is no mystery after all. What if I'm not worth knowing? I'd rather be the guy that everyone wonders about, then the guy that disappointed everyone. So between hurting and leaving them, and not bothering to let them in at all, there was one common thread. Her. When someone's beauty catches your eye, and you can't look away, it does something to a person. Maybe I shouldn't have bothered at all, maybe we'd both be better off, but I guess risk won that fight, and I hurt her, and I left her and I just wanted her to know, that if I wasn't a coward, if I could do this, if I could really find it in myself to be brave enough to go for what I want, then I'd be with her right now." Kelly exhaled after reading it. "I don't suppose this is for Emily?"

"No." Dylan chuckled, "I haven't exactly been boyfriend material. I mean, I cheated. She found out at spring fling that I bought a gift for another girl and then I left spring fling without her." He chuckled, "I actually judge her for not dumping me sooner."

"So is that why you wrote this for me? Because she dumped you."

"Only you would think like that, Kel."

"You're going away... so why show me this?"

"Because... I wanted you to know my feelings for you are real. I just can't do it... And you're the one person here that I can't have look at me with such disappointment."

"Well here, you better hand this in." Kelly gave it back to him, he was about to walk away until she spoke again, "Dylan... my mother's pregnant."

"And the plot thickens."

"I heard about what you did for Steve and David."

"Well, I wanted you guys to remember something good about me."

"I'm gonna need a friend, Dylan. Someone I can actually talk to."

"Maybe in september... after we get some distance from this." Dylan sighed, and walked off.

Summer arrived. Dylan was gone. The gang spent it on the beach. David and Kelly helped each other adapt to the pregnancy. The gang spent their days on the beach, getting closer. Even Andrea had become a part of it. Things were peaceful. Kelly met a guy named Jake a couple weeks before the summer ended, but he had been hot and cold with her, another mystery.

"


	9. Chapter 9

_"Beverly Hills, the loneliest and most smothering town of all towns. When I'm alone, I miss companionship, when I'm surrounded, I'm smothered. I spent 6 weeks on my own, trying to get some clarity, trying to find something to make me feel good. Hoping to come back to Beverly Hills with a better reputation, less distant. I want someone to miss me, and tell me how well I've done. I want to know what it's like to have someone who looks at you with pride. If only I weren't so afraid of love, I wouldn't feel so empty."_

Dylan stared at the paper he just wrote, scrunched it up and attempted to throw it in the trash but missed.

"How was Europe?" A familiar voice spoke

"Iris what on earth are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be here when you got back."

"And why is that?" Dylan groaned

"I want us to at least try to be a family... I know I'm so many years too late, but I'm really trying here, Dylan."

"Whatever. I'm going to surf."

 **The Beach**

"Summer's almost over." Donna moaned

"I know... I never want it to end." David smiled, giving Donna a peck on the lips

"First summer with a girlfriend, I remember that. Don't you, Kel?" Steve winked at Kelly

"Well this time next year David and I will have to drag a baby out with us." Kelly rolled her eyes, ignoring Steve remark.

"I hope it's a girl." David sighed

"Why?" Donna asked

"I've always wanted a little sister."

"You have one now." Steve smirked

"Don't go there." Kelly playfully smacked his arm

"I said a little sister, not an older, bossy one." David grinned at Kelly and she chuckled.

"Hey, guys!" Andrea said, joining them, her greeting was met with many hellos.

"You've been busier this summer than you are at school!" Steve joked

"Yeah, camp... I volunteer all the time."

"Why?" Steve cringed

"Because we're not all self-obsessed or chasing girls in bikinis all summer." Andrea teased

"Fair enough." Steve sighed

"Whoa, is that Dylan? What's he doing back?" Andrea asked

"Did he mention he was coming a little earlier?" David asked

"Not to me." Steve sighed.

"Oh time for my date with Jake. Gotta go, guys!" Kelly jumped out of her seat and waved goodbye to the others.

"You okay with that?" David asked Steve

"It won't last long. Just some stupid summer fling." Steve retorted.

 **That night**

 **Peach Pit**

"Mega burger, please, Nat."

"Sure... good to have you back Dylan." Nat replied

"Thanks."

"Coffee to go." A familiar voice spoke behind Dylan

"Jake?" Dylan turned around

"Hey, Dylan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Here for the summer, carpentry job... for that former model, Jackie Taylor's wedding."

"Ah, right, she's getting married."

"You know her?" Jake asked

"Yeah, sort of."

"Her daughter is... wow." Jake grinned

"What about her?"

"Forgot how good they make 'em over here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." Jake winked

"Jake, she's in high school."

"So?"

"So isn't she a little young for you?"

"Oh Dylan." Jake laughed, "Have I taught you nothing? High school girls are great, they're wild, plus they'll do whatever you want in bed."

"Jake." Dylan sighed, "Kelly Taylor is young, emotional... don't mess with her, you're leaving after the summer, she doesn't need anymore disappointment from guys."

"What's gotten into you, Dylan? You were way cooler before."

"She's a friend, okay? Don't mess with her."

"Too late, kiddo. We're already involved." Jake smirked, grabbing his coffee and walking out. Dylan glared at him.

 **Mel and Jackie's wedding**

"Dylan, glad you came." Kelly said walking up to him

"Thanks for the invitation." Dylan nodded,

"Hey, Kel, wait." He said before she walked off, "You dating Jake?"

"Yeah... you know him?"

"Too well." Dylan exhaled

"Alright..."

"Kel, he's no good."

"Funny, that's what people said about you." She joked

"I'm serious, Kelly."

"Dylan, you just got back, do you really want to pick a fight?"

"Kel."

"Dylan, I'm happy for the first time in a long time, please don't ruin this for me."

"He's gonna leave you, when summer ends." he blurted out, Kelly glared at him and walked off

 **1 hour later**

"You leaving?" Kelly asked, walking up to Jake

"Yeah, got some stuff to do."

"I thought we were gonna hang out?" she asked

"Rain check? Sorry gotta run."

"We had plans, Jake."

"Can't we reschedule? Kel, I got a lot of work this summer, I told you. You said you'd understand, don't be that typical needy high school chick, alright?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need the drama." Jake sighed

"So it's true... you don't mean what you say." Kelly folded her arms

"What are you talking about?"

"You're leaving after the summer."

"Kel, we never said we were serious."

"You're right, just a month of dating, sleeping together... nothing serious." Kelly snapped and walked off.

 **School year starts**

 **School parking**

"Morning." Kelly said walking over to Dylan's car

"You're talking to me?"

"Yeah... guess you were right about Jake."

"Sorry about that."

"Should've known, this summer was too good to be true. Nothing lasts forever, right?"

"Guess so." Dylan sighed,

"How was your summer?"

"same old." Dylan shrugged

"Come on, Kelly!" Donna called over, "We're gonna be late for class."

"See you around?" Kelly said, turning back to face Dylan

"Yeah." Dylan smiled

 **Lockers**

"Do you have to do that here?" Kelly groaned, approaching Donna and David while they locked lips.

"Honeymoon phase." Steve rolled his eyes, joining them "How are you Kelly?"

"Barely functioning." She said as Donna and David walked off to class together.

"How's Jake?"

"Leaving, apparently."

"Really?" Steve smirked

"Don't look too disappointed." Kelly said sarcastically

 **End of school day**

"Kelly!" Jake called out walking over to her car

"Going home, Jake. No time to chat."

"Kelly wait a second!" Jake quickly spoke

"What?!" Kelly snapped

"I'm sorry, I should have told you... I didn't know things would evolve as much as they did."

"Don't act so invested if you're really not."

"That's just it... maybe I am."

"Don't play that game with me... I'm sick of that game."

"I decided to stay."

"What?"

"You heard me... I don't wanna leave... I wanna be with you."

 **The weekend**

 **The beach**

"Soaking up the sun before summer ends... you're predictable." Dylan joked, walking over to Kelly on her sunbed

"Yup." Kelly nodded

"How you doing?"

"Good." Kelly replied

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised."

"You never handle break ups _this_ well." Dylan chuckled

"There was no break up."

"What?" Dylan asked

"Jake wants to be exclusive... he's not leaving."

"Oh... you sure?"

"Yep."

"Oh, well good for you." Dylan exhaled deeply

"I know." Kelly grinned

 **Liquor store**

"Jameson whiskey." Dylan said to the cashier.. "Jake?"

"Oh hey, Dylan... old habits die hard, eh?"

"What you doing?" Dylan said looking at the bag Jake was carrying

"Getting some booze for the road." Jake winked

"I meant what are you doing with the bag?"

"I gotta go see a friend,"

"Does Kelly know?" Dylan asked

"What are you, her lawyer? I think I can handle my girl on my own."

"I don't think you can..."

"Stay out of it Dylan, not worth the trouble."

"You're right... she won't be your girl for long anyway." Dylan sighed

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I won't let you treat Kel like crap."

"Oh snap out of it Dylan, since when do you treat girls any differently?"

"Look, I care about Kelly, alright? She's a special girl."

"I'm sure she is, but she ain't yours, so sit this one out, champ." Jake walked off

 **The peach pit**

Dylan walked in to find Kelly sitting there alone

"You okay?" He asked, sitting beside her

"Called Jake's hotel, they said he checked out." Kelly wiped tears from her eyes

"Yeah, I saw him." Dylan murmured

"He was leaving?"

"Said he had to see a friend."

"And he forgot to mention it to me... _great_... He was lying all along right? He had no intention of staying."

"Sorry, Kel... Guys like Jake, they only care about themselves."

"Yeah I know a few like that... Boy, do I know how to pick 'em."

"Hey... don't waste your tears over this guy, let me take you home." Dylan stroked her back

"No, I don't wanna go home... it's a little crowded over there as I'm sure you know."

"Hmm... we could go back to mine? Forget a few things." He winked, showing her the Jameson bottle

"That's the best offer I've had all day." She smiled back.

"Let's go." Dylan pulled her up and they headed to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dylan's house**

"You wanna talk about him?" Dylan asked sitting beside Kelly on his couch

"Jake? Nope... I would like another drink though!" She grinned, half tipsy

"Good idea." Dylan poured another

"I don't get it." Kelly giggled to herself

"Get what?" Dylan asked

"Every time I try getting on the right track, I end up taking a wrong turn..."

"Cheers to that." Dylan replied, raising his glass

"I love Steve you know, but I knew it was time I did what's best for me... I don't know how the hell I thought Jake was it."

"And now we're talking about Jake..." Dylan sighed

"I really gotta try this whole independent thing... stop getting sucked in to the same old dreamy-eyed trap." Kelly took a swig of her cup

"It's okay to make mistakes, Kel." He rubbed her back

"How many times can you make the same mistake?"

"Until you figure it out." He added

"I'm so sick and tired of being the girl with daddy issues... But I crave knowing what it's like to be able to trust a man... I know it's wrong, but sometimes, even if it's just for one night, it's nice to feel loved."

"Well, we have our parents... especially our fathers to thank for our trust issues."

"I guess that's why I like the whole popularity thing... You're adored by so many people as if you've made this huge accomplishment by existing."

"Yeah..."

"Guess that's why you don't like it, huh? Because you know it's not real." Kelly bit her lip

"Yeah... you know, you and I are not that different." Dylan turned to her, "Deep down we both believe there has to be more than this"

"I'm searching for it, I just don't believe there is anymore."

"Well that's the difference... I accept being alone, as long as it's on my own terms, but deep down, I'm just as scared of being alone as you are... we just gotta learn to let people in."

"Which brings us back to trust..."

"And our fathers letting us down." Dylan added

"So what now?" Kelly asked

"I don't know..." Dylan took a sip of his whiskey, "But I've been thinking about fear a lot lately and how it stops me from taking risks... and well, giving up my comfort zone."

"You?" Kelly chuckled

"Yeah..." Dylan grinned, "I wanna be able to go for what I want and screw what anyone else thinks of it... I mean, it's my life right? If I don't live it, I'll never know."

"I'm not sure I follow..." Kelly looked puzzled

"We wanna know what it's like to love... like really love, trust, the whole nine yards..."

"Yeah?"

"But we never try."

"What's the point in trying, Dylan? Once people think of you a certain way, you can't change their minds... that fear of losing is always going to win."

"A wise girl once told me that not trying is in fact failing." Dylan winked at her

"Maybe she was wrong."

"Maybe she wasn't"

"Okay, let's say she wasn't." Kelly began, "You try, you try your best to take risks and rid yourself of all the judgment people put on you... then you get let down, just as you predicted, you're alone again, just like you started, except this time, it's not on your own terms, it's hell."

"I'm starting to believe, I am the master of my own fate... no one creates my hell, only me."

"I just don't think it's worth it anymore..."

"It's all worth it... life is what you make it."

"I hope that's true..." Kelly smiled at him and he smiled right back

"You know, Kel..." he moved closer to her, "I'm tired of being afraid to be happy..." he leaned towards her, glanced into her eyes and she found herself leaning in too. Their lips met, a slow pace at first, that sped up and deepened, their hands found each other, as they passionate wrestled on the couch, for the first time her body was in his arms, his hands felt her soft skin and his body felt her touch. He pulled himself ontop of her and kissed her neck while beginning to raise her top.

"Oh, my earring fell out." She sat up, picking it up off the floor, and he smiled back at her, leaning back in to continue where they left off

"It's getting pretty late actually... I should get going." Kelly stood up, putting the earring back in

"You don't have to"

"I think I do, Dylan... I think we're making a mistake"

"Now it's a mistake?" Dylan asked

"We've become really good friends, Dylan... we can't afford to lose anymore than we already have."

"I think there may be more than friendship here." Dylan said sternly

"Yeah... we connected... but I think we're getting caught up in the moment and we should stop before it gets any worse."

"I think it's a little more than getting caught up in the moment."

"Well whatever it is... it has to be enough."

"Is that best for us or best for you?"

"Come on, Dylan... we both know that when we wake up tomorrow morning things will be different. So instead of getting carried away, we should stop before this gets messy and we lose our friendship."

"There you go again, _friendship_... can you look me in the eye and tell me that you're honestly just concerned about our friendship?"

"I am..."

"Whatever you say, Kel."

 **The next morning**

"I can't believe this." Donna squeeled as Kelly drove her to school, "Kelly, you guys could have had something!"

"Donna, come on, get real... If I let that happen yesterday, we both know Dylan would be letting me down this morning."

"That's your prediction, not a fact."

School grounds -grass pitch

"See, right there... Dylan's barely spoken to me apart from a hello..." Kelly whispered to Donna as they sat there, watching Dylan and David talk from afar

"You're the one that told it was for the best..." Donna rolled her eyes

"He can't even keep our friendship going after last night... and you're telling me I should have let it go further?"

"I don't know, Kelly... I just don't believe Dylan would have opened up to you the way he did if he was just looking to get into your pants like all the other girls."

"He has a different girl every weekend... who knows what he says to them."

"We both know he doesn't talk about anything that personal to anyone, ever." Donna corrected

"Whatever, we're not supposed to be arguing about Dylan, I'm supposed to be working on my boy-free independence!" Kelly insisted

"You do that, I'm gonna steal my boyfriend away from your make-out buddy." Donna teased and Kelly gasped, playfully hitting her.

 **School hall -lockers**

"Hey, you okay?" Dylan asked walking up to Kelly

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, so that's how it is?" Dylan chuckled

"What are you talking about?"

"You... putting up your walls in defensive mode the day after you said our friendship was too important to jeopardize... that was your reason right?"

"I'm putting up anything, Dylan, I told you this is how it would be."

"Then I hope it's exactly what you wanted." Dylan walked off

 **The weekend -Sanders Party**

"No Jake tonight, Kel?" Steve grinned

"No, he's out of town."

"His loss." Steve smiled

"You got that right." her smile fell when Dylan walked in, "I didn't know Dylan was coming."

"Neither did I." Steve shrugged before running off to a group of friends.

"Hi..." Kelly spoke when Dylan approached

"Hi." He replied and Kelly smiled nervously

"I'm gonna go get a drink..." Dylan mumbled and Kelly nodded, as he quickly walked away, she let out an exasperated sigh as he left

 **Outdoor pool**

Kelly walked outside to find Dylan sitting there chatting to a brunette

"Oh... sorry to interrupt." Kelly said abruptly, Dylan sensed her disapproval

"Give me a sec." He said to the brunette before running up after Kelly

"You alright?" He asked once he caught up with her

"Yeah, and clearly you are too."

"Am I missing something... are you mad at me?"

"You know, thank god my instincts haven't disappointed me."

"What are you saying?" He pulled her to face him

"I knew I should have stopped us when I did, I knew you'd pull this kind of shit soon after"

"Kel, you chose this remember? This is what you wanted, you made that pretty clear to me."

"You're right, I'm sorry, please continue." She shoved his hand off her arm and walked off

 **Kelly Taylor's house**

"Kelly, someone's at the door for you!" Jackie called from downstairs, Kelly groaned before coming down and heading to the door

"What are you doing here?" She said once her mother had gone back into the living room

"I'm here for you." replied Jake.

 **The next day**

Kelly and Donna were sunbathing on the beach

"I just don't get it." Donna began, "Jake treated you like crap and you're considering giving him another chance, I wouldn't give him the time of day! Dylan on the other hand, you won't even talk to?"

"Donna, Dylan has been the one guy that takes me seriously, who actually listens to me and understands my problems, if I fall for him, I know he'll hurt me... then I will have lost him... I really don't want to know what that feels like."

"Well, Kelly, it seems to me that if you keep pushing him away the way you are now, you've already lost him."

"Donna! You saw him with that other girl last night."

"Yeah I did... But I also know that you ended things before they even began... you didn't give him a chance."

"Yeah, I didn't, and he still managed to hurt me."

"You hurt yourself, by lying about how you really feel."


End file.
